


Trouble Finds You

by slinden



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Happy Valentine's Day to myself, M/M, Storm King AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinden/pseuds/slinden
Summary: Kylo thinks his FBI internship will be a challenge. A teenager he'd never met before gives him more than he bargained for. A Storm King AU.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Grey, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Trouble Finds You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Storm King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305765) by [slinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinden/pseuds/slinden). 



> This is a Valentine's Day gift to myself. This does NOT happen in the Storm King canon universe but is something that my brain created.

Kylo was eating a sandwich, trying to decide if his tie looked stupid or not, when the front door to George’s house slammed open.

“…no, mom, no. Fuck off mom! _Ty che blyad?_ I wouldn’t be calling if I wasn’t fucking here now…” The intrusive voice belonged to a dark-haired teenager who tossed two heavy bags onto the floor before his head finally snapped towards him in the kitchen. “ _Otva ‘li._ Okay. Okay, mom. Bye. Fuck you forever.” Bright blue eyes and an elegant nose filled his vision. “Hey. Who the fuck are you?”

He swallowed hard, almost choking on the last of his meal. Coughing lightly, he stood up straighter under the intense eyes. “I’m…I’m Kylo.”

What else was he supposed to say? He’d spent the entire day trying to figure out if this was the career that he wanted or not. Somehow, this teenager made him more uncomfortable than all of the stress that he’d endured the last two weeks.

The strange boy clicked his tongue and tilted his head. He tossed down his backpack, letting it fall beside the two duffle bags. He slowly started crossing the floor, studying Kylo as he moved with light feet. As he got closer, the resemblance to George grew stronger with every step.

He stood across from him at the kitchen table and smirked, knowing that he was making him distressed with his silence. “I’m Gregor. I live here.”

The curve of the lips. The way his head was quirked. His wild eyes as he took him in. All of it was about to overwhelm him because of the day that he’d had, hell, the life that he’d had. He’d only been within the other teenager’s orbit for a minute and he could have been knocked over with a breath. But he was exhausted. 

That must be it.

None of it could be because he was caught in an intensely beautiful gaze.

He had been up at 6 a.m. and hadn’t stopped to breathe until now, over twelve hours later. He was supposed to be calling Poe and Rey soon. He had things to read and study; his satchel was always overflowing when he got back to George’s when the day was done. He wanted to shower. He had three more weeks left and he was caught in his feelings again, staring at the teenager. Every want and need within him started to claw its way to the surface. This was what he wanted to do. Why couldn’t he figure it out? Why couldn’t he stop fucking everything up? Poe was miserable without him. Every phone call and video chat made him constantly ache with how much he missed him. And how Rey was getting taller with every passing day. He hadn’t realized how much sleeping alone fucking sucked until he was forced to do it.

And then this gorgeous creature stormed through the door, looking at him like he wasn’t a freak but still making him feel that way in the end.

Gregor cleared his throat, reminding him that he’d been staring blankly the entire time. “Dad said you’d be here, maybe, but I…” He pulled off his hoodie, struggling with one arm. He caught a full flash of pale skin as he tugged the garment off before fixing the t-shirt underneath. “I wasn’t supposed to be here but this fucking guy broke my wrist yesterday and I…” The tight t-shirt underneath showed off a lanky but still well-toned body. He was almost as tall as he was. And he was grinning at him, showing off the cast on his arm. Someone, probably him, had written ‘Fuck Capitalism’ in bright red letters on it. “Yeah, I can’t play hockey with a broken wrist. So dad gets me until it’s fucking healed. I already know my asshole teachers won’t like me coming back but they don’t have a choice. Fucking joint custody, man. You can use it to fuck with people so hard.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “You swear a lot.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” His crooked smile wasn’t the same as Poe’s perfect one but it hit him instantly, sending jolts through his body that he hadn’t felt with anyone else. Warmth gathered in his stomach as he replayed the flash of skin from only a minute ago.

And as he stood there, staring again, Gregor snatched up the other half of his sandwich. He chewed on it as he rounded the table, still eyeing him. “So, are you _the_ Kylo? That guy? Fuck, you don’t photograph well. You’re way hotter in person.” Gregor leaned against the table, smirking again.

And Kylo felt white rage hit his face, overpowering whatever had just rocked his body. The twist in emotions made it easy to find anger. “Who the _fuck_ are you?”

Shrugging, Gregor shoved the last of the sandwich into his mouth. “I don’t know. A fuck-up? I’m going to my room. See you later.”

With a quick turn, the other teenager left the kitchen. He heard the stomping up the stairs and then the slamming of a door upstairs, to one of the rooms he hadn’t dared look in. Distantly, he heard heavy metal music start to pulse through the walls.

What the fuck _was_ that?

-=-

Poe had been in the shower when Rey started the video call. He was drawn into her stories from school, friends, and the happiness she gave off when she was in a good mood. He didn’t want to believe that things were hard with him being away. He wanted to deny it into oblivion until it became the truth.

And then she turned her head and left the computer and he had to stare at his bedroom wall for a few seconds, watching the colours start to blur.

The wait wasn’t that long but it still felt endless.

Because there they both were. Poe was wearing his pyjamas, his dark curls still damp, and Rey was smiling again.

“Hey, sorry I…Ky, you wouldn’t believe the stupid day I’ve had. Did you already tell him Rey?” The smile. The eyes. The shape of his cheekbones. The brief hint of midriff as he rested on the bed. He wanted to reach through the screen and kiss him. He wanted to erase the miles between them and be there. Poe leaned over and kissed Rey’s cheek before he looked up with bright eyes to smile at him. “So I almost crashed your car. _Almost_. I was driving home from school and I hit this patch of black ice and it was like, nuts. But I totally pulled it out of the spin. So it was…fine.”

He knew Poe was trying to distract him with more words than were needed. He _knew_ that it was worse than what had just been described. His eyes darted to Rey who shook her head and blinked: _It’s okay_. _I wasn’t there. But he was scared earlier. He’s fine now_.

_Okay. I love you. We can talk more tomorrow but I’m worried about him. Can you go to bed so I can talk to him? I can’t get out of my head now and I just want to make sure he’s okay._

_Okay. Love you_. With one quick motion, Rey kissed Poe’s cheek then shoved herself off of the bed before he could really react. He stared at her as she left the room before his head snapped back to the camera.

The door closed in the distance. Poe finally rolled his eyes, folding his arms. “You don’t have to go all blinky and talk about me behind my back.”

Licking his lips, Kylo shook his head. “I didn’t mean it that way. I didn’t want her to hear what really happened. Because you need to tell me the truth now.”

“Truth and truth, Ky.” Poe blinked for a couple of seconds before he looked away. “I told you what really happened. You never believe me but that’s what happened. I don’t want to have a fight about this.”

“We’re not…” Kylo took a deep breath. “We’re not having a fight. I wanted to know how scared you were. That’s all. I miss you so much and I…what if something happened to you when I wasn’t there? If you were hurt or something?”

It was always a fear that he had. He wanted to be there. This would look great on his resume. George had done so much work for him to get him this internship and the experience he needed before he started college. Taking a year off wasn’t stupid. He needed to help Rey more before he went away. He also needed to help Poe finish school. He’d already promised that they would go to college together so his grades were the last part. The checklist was going to be completed one day.

But if he was there, back home, right then, he’d be able to hug him and feel if he was really mad or just annoyed in that moment. He could kiss him and caress his arms, feel down his sides to grab his ass and make him feel how much he missed him.

“Yeah, well, you’re not here,” Poe said before he wiped his eyes. “Ky, I wasn’t driving too fast. I was following the rules. I’m a great driver. You know that. Rey wasn’t in the car, I just…hit a patch of ice. And because dad made me practice so much, I was able to fix it before I could have crashed into anything. Does that…do you feel better now? I don’t want to die or anything too. I might be stupid but I don’t drive like an idiot.”

Kylo sighed. “You’re not stupid. I told you I don’t like it when you talk like that. Don’t put yourself down.”

Poe shrugged. “You look at me like I’m stupid sometimes. And I know…Ky, I know you don’t mean to, so I’m not saying this to piss you off or anything but it’s just…it’s like we talk about in therapy. It’s how I feel. And I need to get it out.”

“Okay,” Kylo answered before he sat up. “I was…I was thinking about how I was worried about you. And how I want to come home. Today sucked for me too. George still isn’t here and…” He shut his eyes and shook his head. “His son showed up.”

Poe tilted his head, his mouth forming into a half-smile. “George has kids?”

Blinking, Kylo nodded. “He told me about him before. He has…Poe, it’s so weird. He’s so nice and understanding but he keeps getting divorced. I don’t understand it. I thought when you were married it was forever.”

Poe snorted, picking at the quilt on the bed. “Well, if one person is a jerk, sometimes divorce is a good idea.”

Internally, Kylo winced. Outwardly, he tried to make Poe see that he was filled with regret. “I…sorry I said it that way.”

“Nah, Ky, it’s okay. My parents aren’t like…George. Even though he secretly hates me…” Poe smirked at the end and Kylo managed to smile in return. It should be a joke at that point. “So what’s he like?”

A sudden knock on the door made him sit up. But before he could respond, the door opened and Gregor stormed inside, tossing a pair of headphones at him. “If you’re going to talk about me, then I don’t want to hear it!”

Kylo barely caught the headphones but glared at him, hard. “You should take your own advice! You’ve been listening to music all night and I…”

“Fine! Headphones for everyone! Good night and fuck you!”

He was counting down from twenty. He stepped away from the bed, putting the headphones on the desk. He reached for his own and plugged them into his computer. Rolling his eyes, he quickly typed: _He must have been listening at the door_.

Poe nodded. “Ky, I’m sorry about that. Hey, I know you need to get to bed soon but I…I miss you. I miss you and I love you so much. I hate sleeping alone. I’ve tried sleeping in my bed again but I remember you being with me there too so it’s just…stupid hard. Like really stupid hard.”

“Hey,” Kylo said, shaking his head. He pulled the mic closer, casting a dark glare at the door as he dropped his voice. “I can’t wait to get home. I miss…”

Grinning, Poe sat up to his knees. His dark eyes snapped to the door and he was moving before Kylo could stop him. He returned to the computer shirtless and Kylo let the wave of lust hit him. Sex between them wasn’t perfect but it was right more often than it was wrong. There were so many nights when he just wanted to hold someone and because Poe was right for him, he never pushed him. Sometimes a kiss goodnight was all he needed or wanted.

That summer away from him had been hard. But that was just when they were doing hand and mouth stuff. Now, they’d been having orgasms that were mutual. It was a thick feeling in the beginning. He’d cried so hard after coming so many times and Poe still wanted him. How could he have existed on this earth and done what he’d done and still earned the beautiful and loving person on the screen?

He shrugged off his headphones and unbuttoned his shirt. He tried to hold Poe’s eyes but had to look away as he tossed the dress shirt towards the chair. He’d fix the rest of the clothes later. When he slipped the headphones back on, he managed to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Fuck, Ky. Don’t do this to me.” Poe’s eyes were darting around the screen. “You’ve been working out more there. I can’t wait until you get home. Then I can…touch you again. If you, you know, want me to.”

He tried to shrug, not believing him but still feeling turned on by the gaze. “They have a gym there. I use it at lunch. There’s another gym I found that I might be able to use when we move here. It’s not far from George’s place and I want…” He shook his head, remembering that this was a decision that Poe needed to make too. “I would like to move here in this neighbourhood when I’m done with the academy. If I get placed here at Quantico. But I could get placed in, like, Alaska or Utah or something.”

Poe was sitting up, smiling again at him. Kylo was trying to focus on him; he hated how his own camera was showing off how pale and awkward he was in one corner. Even as Poe had clear desire in his eyes, he couldn’t see what was driving those emotions. “I’ll be wherever you are. You know that. I’d rather have Quantico than bum-fuck Alaska or shitty Utah, but wherever we end up, I’ll be loving you there.”

 _I don’t deserve you_. The thought scorched through Kylo’s mind. His own heart still hadn’t landed when it came to the question of love. Of course there was devotion. He was going to take care of Poe no matter where they ended up in the country. Poe would need a job, something that would make him feel happy during the day. But at night, Kylo could keep working on whether or not he really loved him. He wanted him. He needed him. He told him he loved him. But was that really what love was? Wanting to keep a person?

And then he noticed how Poe was trailing his fingers down his chest. “What are you doing?”

“Me? I’m not doing anything.” Poe was grinning again, letting his hand drift lower. He was so slim and fit. He wasn’t going to get any taller. And even if it bothered Poe in private, he would never say that in front of anyone who wasn’t his family. It shouldn’t make him feel better, but it did feel good that Snoke’s starvation efforts hadn’t stopped him from having the height he had. He was almost six-foot-four. He could look George in the eyes now and that was still strange. He kept checking only because he was waiting to know how tall he was going to end up being. Meanwhile, Poe was resigned to being under six feet.

Maybe that’s why they fit so well together.

“Hey,” Poe said, dropping his voice. “Hey, I love you, Ky. And I know…” Slowly, Poe stopped moving his hand on his chest, spreading his fingers against the warm flesh that Kylo missed kissing. “I know you don’t do dirty talk so I shouldn’t have been flirting with you there but, Jesus fucking Christ, just…just, um, jerking off is driving me nuts.”

“I know,” Kylo said without thinking. His cheeks were red in an instant. “I mean…yeah. I also…”

Poe’s face brightened. “Ky! Christ. Remember…holy shit. If you can…Okay, I’m not even making any sense right now but I’m proud of you. It sounds so stupid, but just jerking off is so huge for you.”

He snorted lightly. “It’s almost like I’m normal.” He looked at the computer and sighed, tracing along the silver sides and avoiding his image on the screen. “I still don’t look normal.”

Sitting back, Poe licked his lips. He was forcing him to look up again. “I don’t want everyone else’s normal. I want you and your own sort of normal. Like you want me and how I’m not normal either.”

Watching how Poe’s mouth was still shining lightly, he sighed. “I know. And I want you because…you’re you.”

“Exactly, Ky. I’m not…I’m not perfect but...” He stopped to smirk. “Okay, I guess I’m a little hot. It’s mostly my hair. Actually, it’s all my hair.”

Kylo didn’t know what to say to that, smiling instead of talking. It was nice to have a conversation that didn’t end in tears for once.

By the time he clicked off the call, he was feeling good about himself.

And all of that was stripped away when he was brushing his teeth and Gregor wandered in and grinned at him.

“What?” he asked, feeling spit dribble out of one corner of his mouth.

“Nothing.” Gregor pushed by him, grabbing a silver toothbrush from the rack. “Did you have a good time?”

“We were just talking,” Kylo answered with a glare. “So fuck you.”

Before he shoved his toothbrush into his mouth, Gregor narrowed his eyes. “Well, fuck you right back.”

-=-

Kylo woke up in a panic that he was late for work before he realized that it was actually the weekend. His alarm had still gone off but he double-checked anyway: he didn’t need to get up as early. Sighing, he rolled over and hugged the pillow next to him, trying to recapture the dream that he’d been having before everything went to shit.

“You fucking _asshole_.” The door slammed open. “It’s fucking _Saturday_. I heard your fucking alarm.”

Snapping up, Kylo glared at the wild hair of the teenager who had stormed into the room. “Don’t fucking come into my room! What the fuck is your problem?”

“ _Your room?_ This is _my_ fucking house!” His blue gaze growing hard, Gregor stomped over to the bed. He started pointing at him with his casted arm, making Kylo’s hatred for him grow harder. Who cared if the other teenager was standing there in black boxer shorts, tall and toned body out there for him to absorb in the one-second look he allowed himself to indulge in. “And my fucking problem is that I need to sleep! I broke my wrist, had to deal with fucking doctors and my god damned mom, and had to travel all day and then I fucking got here and there _you_ were. Do you know how much I hate you? You and your fucking face! Dad always wanted you and not me so, yeah, yeah I have a fucking problem with you!”

There were sometimes simple things that set him off. And then there were things like this. Getting a finger thrust in his face was on the list of pure rage-filling actions that he didn’t need when he could be sleeping.

With a shout, he surged off the bed to tackle Gregor to the ground. They both landed with a thump, but Gregor’s hands were in his face for one second and in the next, he socked him in the stomach. Knocked breathless, Kylo wasn’t able to block the solid cast from meeting his head.

Still, he pressed his weight down on the other teenager. Even if he couldn’t think, his body could respond to aggression. Catching his breath, his hands managed to grab Gregor by both wrists, holding them with his forearm. Kylo thrust the arms over Gregor’s head, and leaned down to press their noses together. “Don’t ever fucking hit me again!”

He was close. He was too close. He was straddling him, also just as undressed as he was.

He took two quick breaths.

Their lips were too close.

He smelled dully like cinnamon and sweat.

Kylo couldn’t stop himself.

The second after screaming at him, Kylo was kissing him. He pressed their lips together, drinking down the instant heat he got when Gregor didn’t fight him. He wanted this. He let go of his wrists and his arms were around him instantly, gripping him around the neck, clawing at him as they both moaned. He was pulled into a world of want as Gregor’s tongue was in his mouth, sending shivers down his spine. This wasn’t Poe’s kiss. Poe was careful and delicate. This was pure _want_.

Legs locked around his waist.

That’s what knocked him out of what was happening.

“I have a boyfriend,” Kylo dumbly said, staring at Gregor’s reddened mouth.

Quirking his dark head, Gregor smirked. “Yeah. I got that last night.”

“Then why…” Kylo had only kissed two people in his life. And this third kiss was already haunting him. “Why did you kiss me back?”

“Because I wanted to?” Gregor reached up, smoothing Kylo’s eyebrow with a blunt thumb. “Even if I hate your guts, you’re kind of hot.”

Flattery. Attraction. He hated those feelings. Rolling off the other teenager, he pulled his knees up to his chest. He dropped his chin and fought off a wave of pure guilt; it bubbled up into tears and he buried his head in his arms.

“Hey, um.” He heard Gregor sit up. A gentle hand on his back made him flinch. Looking up with narrowed eyes, Kylo saw him wince. “You don’t have to tell him if you feel bad about it. You can say that I kissed you if you do want to tell him. Tell him I’m a fucking jerk and I jumped you or some shit. Make up whatever story makes you feel comfortable.”

He just shook his head. “I don’t…I don’t know what to say to him.”

Gregor was looking at his casted arm. “Don’t feel bad. I’m always doing shit like this. It’s why that asshole broke my wrist. I kept telling him that I wanted to suck his dick. Every fucking faceoff, I’d be like ‘Hey, want to meet outside after the game? I’m totally going to suck your dick.’ He finally snapped during the third period and broke his stick on my arm. And I didn’t even get to suck his dick.”

Kylo almost smiled. Gregor looked at him with raised eyebrows, catching the look. “You’re full of shit. That didn’t happen.”

“I stand by my story.” Gregor fiddled with his cast and then broke into a full grin. “Yeah, I fell leaving the penalty box. Even if I can come back later this season, I don’t think I want to. Dad enrolls me in both schools every year since the divorce because shit like this always happens. He wants me to take things seriously and I don’t want to. He can be a fucking fascist sometimes. I can’t do anything right with him. And I don’t actually hate you. I guess I’m pissed off because of…all of this.”

Slowly, Gregor moved to sit beside him, leaning against the bed. Kylo didn’t pull away when Gregor reached out to take his hand.

“I don’t know if I love my boyfriend,” Kylo said, feeling the warmth of their joined hands. “I say I love him a lot but it doesn’t feel real. From him, it feels like he loves me. I wish I was more like him. It’s like there will always be something wrong with me. The hole in me keeps getting bigger.”

“Hey, I feel the same.” Gregor kissed his knuckle before putting his head on Kylo’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I can feel love. I went to this shrink and he…yeah, he’s full of shit but it got under my skin and I hate when people say things and it sticks. Sometimes I just don’t feel things. I wreck my dad’s car and I don’t care. I punch my grandfather in the face? I don’t feel anything. Love and hate all feels the same. Just a drop in the void.”

“That’s…” Kylo swallowed.

“A sociopath? Sociopathic behaviour? I can go get the DSM-five from dad’s shelf and we can look it up.” Gregor’s voice was low, verging on angry. “You don’t have to tell me what I am. I know who I am. Do you know who you are?”

Kylo didn’t have an answer to that.

-=-

By the time George got back, they’d found a routine that didn’t involve kissing or killing one another. Kylo was thoroughly surprised to come back to the house one day to discover that Gregor had made dinner and that they could eat while making simple conversation about sports and movies. They were almost friends at that point. Almost.

When George opened the front door, they were sitting on the couch together. Gregor was only pretending to do his homework, Kylo had realized, but was holding back from saying anything.

“Grey? You’re supposed to call if you’re going to be here.” George put his suitcase down and looked from his son to Kylo. “Kylo, I hope that everything has been okay. He _or_ his mother should have called me in situations like this.”

“Mom said she’d do it. Guess she fucking didn’t.” Gregor turned the page of his textbook. “And before you freak out, I’ve _been_ going to school. You can ask Ky.”

Crossing his arms, George sighed before he pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, I’m not going to ask him because I trust that you’re not lying right now. But I will ask him if you’ve been bringing people over. He's working for the FBI right now too, Gregor. What you do gets us all into trouble. You can’t have drugs in this house.”

“It’s _just_ weed, dad. And it should be fucking legal here too.” Gregor harshly turned another page. “And I know the rules. I would totally hate for you to lose your fucking job so you’d have time for your child.”

Swallowing, Kylo put his book down and quietly tried to leave the couch.

He didn’t expect Gregor’s arm to snap out, catching him by the wrist. “Don’t leave me alone with him. And you can tell him that I’ve been behaving. Please.”

Kylo looked from one set of blue eyes to the other. “We’ve just hung out, George. No one has been here.” He finally jerked his arm away. “I’m going upstairs.”

He left, overwhelmed by the raging emotions he felt coming off of the father and son.

Putting on his headphones, he tried to read but gave up after a few minutes to stare at the ceiling.

When he finally looked down, Gregor was at the foot of the bed. Ripping off his headphones, he swore at him and sat up. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

Gregor rolled his eyes. “I’m supposed to apologize. So I’m fucking sorry if I’ve been distracting you the last few days. I’ll stay out of your way.”

He turned from the room, leaving Kylo to stare at the empty space that he left in his wake.

-=-

True to his word, Kylo hardly saw Gregor the next week. They’d eat dinner together but that would only be for the five minutes it took Gregor to eat before he left for his room, spreading the loud music throughout the house again.

He had a lot of things to think about at the office. He wasn’t fucking up _as_ much and that was a good feeling. He was discussing something with George in his office one day and some higher up he didn’t recognize came in and addressed him as _agent_ before turning to George with some important question. He didn’t hear the words but quietly felt pride in himself. George winked at him too, setting the word permanently in his mind.

He needed to be better to be able to let the fantasy become reality.

He had a half-day when he did the weapons training. That was another day of pure satisfaction for himself. After two wild shots, he hit the target perfectly with each subsequent one. Even the other real agents practicing beside him commented how solid he was in his technique.

He waited until Rey went to bed to tell Poe about it.

“I can’t wait until all of this is real, Poe,” he said, smiling at him. “It’s going to take so much time, but it’s amazing here. I feel…I feel like I can really do this.”

“Ky, totally. You’re going to make it happen and we’ll do it together.” He was grinning again. There were no tears today. “Did you find a house for us yet?”

He blushed, rubbing his cheeks to try to make it go away. “There’s one down the street from George. It looks perfect.”

“See? I told mom that you were already looking. If the people don’t want to sell it, we can convince them it’s haunted instead. I can do pretty good ghost noises.” Poe was twisting a rubber band around his hands, rolling it in constant motions. He finally dropped his head to stare at it before he spoke again. “I miss you. I miss you so fucking much. I can’t wait until you’re home.”

“I miss you too,” Kylo replied. “I…”

There was a soft knock at the door and he sighed, shrugging at Poe before he went to answer it. “Yeah?”

“Do you have my socks? Dad said you did laundry yesterday and my stuff might have still been in the dryer.” Gregor was speaking even as he moved into the room. Kylo felt his chest tighten as Gregor strolled by the bed to poke through the laundry basket. Turning, he glanced at the computer and waved lightly. “Hey, how’s it going?”

Sitting on the bed, Kylo turned the laptop away from Gregor. “We’re fine. I didn’t see any socks in there that weren’t mine, so you don’t even need to look.”

Gregor shrugged. “That’s what you say.” He kept looking through the clothes and Kylo stared silently at Poe, shaking his head. “Yeah, okay. And thanks for introducing me, asshole.”

He stomped out of the room and Kylo rubbed his eyes. “That was…that’s George’s son.”

“Seems like a real nice guy.” Poe smirked. “How are things going with him?”

“He doesn’t listen to George at all and mopes around the entire time. He stares at me during dinner and it’s just…weird.” Kylo felt another blush spreading across his cheeks. He should tell Poe that he’d kissed Gregor. He hadn’t even told him that he was sleeping across the hall from him. Maybe he’d wait until he was home again to have an argument about it. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“Yeah, well, just tell him that you have a boyfriend and to look somewhere else.” For a moment, Poe looked like he was going to yell at him. But he swallowed and shook his head. “Anyway, it’s late. I miss you. I love you. Have a good day and text me when you have time.”

“I…” He caught the sadness in Poe’s voice. “Okay. Talk to you tomorrow. I love you.”

Closing his computer, he shot off his bed, crossing the hall to Grey’s room. He didn’t even bother to knock, opening the door with fury burning up his throat. “You fucking asshole. You knew I wouldn’t have your socks!”

Turning from his desk, Gregor shrugged as Kylo shut the door. “I just wanted to see your fucking boyfriend. Give me a break, asshole.” Gregor stood up, glaring at him. “And yeah, he’s pretty hot. I’m going to jerk off later and think about him.”

“Why do you say shit like that?” Kylo clenched his fists. “Don’t think about Poe that way. He’s really important to me.”

Tilting his head, Gregor eyed him. “Does he give good head?”

That made Kylo shove him _hard_. He knocked him to the bed and lunged at him, pushing him against the mattress. “What did I _just_ say?”

Being on top of him again was dangerous.

But being that close was exactly what he wanted.

Because they were kissing instantly, his hands still fisted in Gregor’s t-shirt. Gregor’s mouth was intense not just because of the words that came out of it. He kissed with ferocity sending instant shivers down his spine. He was drawn into his lips, letting Gregor push his tongue into his mouth. He moaned at the intrusion, rolling his hips lightly. He hissed at the sensation of Gregor getting hard against him.

Pulling away, he gasped. “I have a boyfriend.”

Gregor ran his fingers down his arm. “He doesn’t have to know. Dad’s out dating that bitch who hates me. He’s going to marry her so stepmom number two joins our fucked up family because I'm pretty sure she's already knocked up. So no one has to know but us.”

Meeting his eyes, Kylo traced his knuckle down Gregor’s cheek. “You don’t…I mean…do you want me?”

“Yeah,” Gregor said with a smirk. He reached up, putting his hand over Kylo’s as he nuzzled against his palm. “Yeah, I want you. It’s been brutal sleeping across from you. I’ll hear you…I’ll hear you having a nightmare and it’s hard not to rush in there and hold you. You…dad told me almost all of the bad shit that happened to you. It’s crazy that you’re really here and that I kissed you.”

Exhaling, Kylo shifted off to lie beside him on the unmade bed. “You’re…you’re a good kisser.”

“You’re not bad either.” Turning his head, Gregor smiled at him again, sending his heart racing. “My parents are waiting for me to come out officially and it pisses me off that we have to do things like that just to make them feel better about themselves. And I hate the fucking word ‘virgin’ but I lost my virginity last year. The guy wouldn’t let me top. Same thing with the next guy. But fuck, when I finally got to, it was fucking phenomenal. I came so fucking hard.”

“I…” Kylo swallowed. “Did…did your dad tell you how Snoke raped me when I was seven? I’ve been…I’m still not normal with sex. I break down a lot and Poe has to hold me until I calm down. If I close my eyes, sometimes all I see is Snoke fucking me. But when I look into Poe’s eyes, it helps. He’s so fucking patient with me. He’s…we’ve talked about finding other ways to have sex but I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to have him fuck me. Sometimes I can’t even jerk him off without freaking out.”

“Shit, that sucks. I’m…I’m so fucking sorry, Ky.” Gregor took his hand, squeezing it lightly. “Dad didn’t say anything about that but I read…I mean, there are books and clippings all over this house about what he did to you and those other kids. So I guessed that it was fucked up beyond belief. I don’t get how dad can stand it, knowing what he did to you.”

There was strength in the hand joined with his. “He worked so hard to find us. If I didn’t…If I didn’t kill Snoke and get away, we’d still be trapped there. Or I’d be dead. He was going to kill me that day and I couldn’t let him hurt Rey that way. He’d already done such terrible things to her and I knew that if I didn’t stop him, he was going to destroy her like he did to me.”

“You really did kill him, huh? Dad was all…when he came back after he found you, he wasn’t the same. I mean, it’s not your fault my parents split up, but it didn’t help. My mom just got bitchier and dad, like, couldn’t take it. The first night he was home was the first time I saw him cry.” Gregor sat up, looking down at him. He reached out, tracing patterns across Kylo’s chest. “I was such an asshole to him. I mean, I still am but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about him.”

“Your dad has done so much for me. I don’t think I would have survived this long without him.” He shut his eyes, drawn into the caresses. “And I was hard on my parents too. I blamed my father for losing me that day. I’m still…I’m still hard on them too.”

He felt Gregor lean down and sighed into the soft kiss. “You’re fucking beautiful, you know that? Your chest, your legs, your eyes…” Gregor shifted, straddling him. Kylo looked at him through lowered lashes, torn between wanting him to get off and wanting something else. “I know you’re going home to your boyfriend next week but I’d love to…make you feel good.”

“Oh yeah?” Kylo reached out, running his hands down Gregor’s firm thighs. “After everything I told you, you still want me?”

“Makes me want you even more.” Gregor licked his lips. “I’m clean, just so you know. My mom and dad…they know I’m out fucking around and whenever she feels like making me feel like trash, mom drags me to the clinic. My friends come by and she’ll just leave the paperwork out. I don’t want to let her win so I started putting them on the fridge.”

Kylo snorted lightly. “Poe got sick not long after we got together. The doctors made us both feel like assholes when they ran a bunch of tests on us. But at least...after that we could stop using condoms. We’ve only…we’ve only been with each other.”

“Did you fuck him so hard he broke?” Gregor was smirking again but this time Kylo could smile at the joke. “Ky, it’s…I want you, but you’re not the type of person who can deal with cheating. And I don’t care what people think of me but it would be shitty if you felt bad.”

He didn’t want to admit that Gregor was right. Poe would just have to look at him and he’d break down and admit what he’d done.

But he wanted him. He wanted the lanky body pressing against him, filling him with desire. He wanted to know what it was like to hold someone else. If anything, it would make him miss Poe more. Maybe then he’d really feel how much he really loved him.

“It’s…I can figure it out.” He swallowed. “If I don’t tell him, he won’t be hurt. And he means so much to me. I don’t want to hurt him but…but I want you.”

Gregor licked his lips again. “As long as you’re sure.”

Kylo nodded, not able to say anything.

And in one fluid motion, Gregor pulled off his shirt, only pausing to work it over his wrapping on his wrist. Taking a shaky breath, Kylo reached up to run his hands down the firm chest, stopping to trace a dark nipple. Gregor was thinner than he was, but slightly more bulky than Poe.

Gregor smirked as he continued to study his body. He slowly shifted off of him to remove his shorts. It was January. Why was he wearing shorts in the winter? “Are you going to make me undress you?”

“Oh.” Pushing himself up, he slipped off his black t-shirt. His trousers followed. He tossed them onto one of the few clear spots on the floor. The mounds of books, papers, and clothes were hard to ignore; it was no wonder he couldn’t find his socks.

Before shedding his boxers, Gregor quickly moved to shut off the lights. Shuddering a breath, Kylo heard the last article of clothing hit the floor and slipped out of his underwear. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath when he felt Gregor kneel at the edge of the bed.

“I’m going to suck your dick until you’re about to come and then I’m going to fuck myself on it,” he whispered, running his hand up his ankle, nimble fingers teaching him new places to be touched. “You ever let him be on top of you?”

He shook his head, feeling his ears burn. “We tried a couple of times. I might…I might freak out, Gregor.”

“Call me Grey, stupid. We’re about to fuck and only my mom calls me that. And my dad when he’s pissed off. _Gregor Alexander Jinn, who dented my car?_ ” He nudged his legs apart and Kylo felt hands trace up his skin. It was so slow, sending shivers through his body. His arm hair stood up as goosebumps prickled to life. He heard Grey let out a low sigh. “You’ve got a gorgeous cock, Ky. I can’t wait to make you come inside me.”

Before he could think, he felt a hand grip his erection before a tight, wet mouth enveloped him. There was none of the hesitancy from Poe. It was just as gentle but Grey’s mouth was so much more confident. The way he was sucking him off was so much hotter. It was tight, wet heat with a tongue that swirled in time with his hand. He was going to get him off quick; Kylo didn’t think he’d been that hard before. If he could keep the intrusive thoughts away, he might get through this. He let the shivers roll through his body, biting back a moan as Grey’s pace picked up. Grey was making it look easy, taking him fully down his throat until he finally gasped and reached for his hair. Gripping the other teenager’s head lightly, he didn’t want him to stop. But he was going to come. He felt it start to roll over him and…

…and that’s why Grey pulled off to grin at him, his mouth shining in the dull light from the street. “Hold that thought.” He reached down to snatch something off of the floor, sitting up and smiling at him. “Fuck, you’re going to feel so good inside me, Ky.”

He just took low, shallow breaths, watching Grey pour lube into his hand. And then, with mischievous eyes, Grey reached out, stroking him lightly to coat his dick. They locked eyes and he almost stopped breathing entirely.

“You have to keep breathing, Ky. Don’t freak out.” Grey slowly moved, straddling him again. His hands traced up his chest, brushing his nipples. When he shuddered at the movement, Grey flicked one to hardness. “I’m here. I’m okay. Breathe with me.”

But he couldn’t.

Everything clashed in his mind when he felt Grey reaching back to grip his erection. “Please.”

“Ky?” Grey turned back to him. “We can stop.”

“It’s going to hurt. I’m going to hurt you.” His voice was a dull whisper and he locked his eyes on the ceiling. “Please, Grey. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” The reply was low and kind. Grey moved down his body and Kylo kept looking at the pattern of the stucco. When he felt Grey slowly sinking down onto his cock, he whimpered. These few weeks without sex had been frustrating so sliding into the tight warmth of Grey’s body rocked him instantly.

Grey was shakily moaning, taking him in inch by inch. “Fuck. Fucking yes.”

Kylo didn’t know where to look because just glancing at the look of euphoria on Grey’s face was almost enough to make him come.

As Grey sat back, planting his hands on his thighs behind him, he started to ride him. Grey rolled his hips and tossed his head back, groaning with clear pleasure. When his eyes snapped open, the warmth in Kylo’s stomach pooled into a pinprick. His body was on fire; the heat from Grey’s tight body was taking over entirely. It was like the first time he’d fucked Poe; the pleasure of skin meeting skin and the gentle noises of his partner was about to overwhelm him.

He was so close.

He let out a strangled moan as a wave of desire swept over him.

“You good?” Grey asked, his breathing quickening, sweat dripping down his neck as he kept riding his cock. “Are you going to come?”

“Yes, God, Poe, I’m going to come,” he gasped out. “Fuck.”

He heard a low huff. Grey’s pace quickened, his skilful hips getting him to the breaking point.

Kylo cried out when he came, shouting out a string of sounds that were in between words.

Quivering, he gasped again as Grey kept riding him, stroking himself in time. He shakily met Grey’s eyes again as the younger teenager hit his release, a warm spurt of come landing on his chest. He moaned as Grey’s body contracted around his spent dick, spasms rocking him too.

Taking long, deep breaths, Grey wiped his forehead as he stared at him. “Don’t fucking call me by his name ever again.”

“Huh?” Kylo asked, dragging his hand over his eyes. “Did I…?”

“Yeah.” Grey stared at him, a soft bead of sweat sliding down his throat. “Don’t call me by his name.”

“I’m sorry.” He could only shake his head, feeling tears start to sting his eyes. “Fuck, Grey, I’m so fucking sorry.”

Biting his lip, Grey shrugged. He ran his hand up his stomach, dipping his finger into his navel, teasing him further. “Can I get off you now?”

He didn’t even wait for a reply, quickly pulling away to stand. He snatched up a towel from the back of the desk chair. He wrapped it around his waist and glared at him lightly. “I’m going to go clean up.”

“Can I…” He gestured at the mess on his chest.

Grey lifted his shoulders. “Sure. I guess. If you can remember who I am.”

Shame burnt his face as a single tear slipped down his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Tilting his dark head, Grey sighed. “It’s just…yeah, let’s go before dad gets home.” Grey snatched up another towel from the overflowing laundry basket and tossed it at him. Kylo silently followed him out of the room and down the hall to the washroom. Grey was mumbling to himself the entire time as he turned on the shower and stepped behind the curtain. Kylo followed, trying to find something to say.

Grey couldn’t meet his eyes as he started scrubbing his skin.

“Hey,” Kylo said, gripping his hips lightly. “Grey, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“I know you didn’t. It still hurts though.” Grey frowned and tried to turn away. Kylo stopped him by lightly pressing their lips together. “Ky, I like you.”

Tilting his head, Kylo nodded. “I like you too. Can you…can you sleep in my room tonight?”

Slipping his arms around his neck, Grey tilted his head. “I can…when dad goes to bed, yeah. I can sneak in. You’ll have to wake me up super early so I can get back to my room but yeah, I’d love to sleep with you tonight.”

Kylo hugged him, quietly thankful he said yes.

-=-

After dinner, after he’d said goodnight to George and talked to Rey and Poe on the computer and turned out his light, Kylo held his breath as he waited for Grey to come into his room. That had been the pattern since that first time. Kylo had quickly become addicted to him. Finding ways to have sex as quietly as they could was a rush every night. Fucking on the floor was uncomfortable but necessary.

He was leaving tomorrow.

He had his real life to get back to.

The door quietly opened and he exhaled with excitement.

Slipping inside, Grey grinned at him. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How’s everyone at home?” Grey whispered as he climbed into bed.

Wrapping his arms around him, Kylo breathed him in. His hair, his eyes, his body…even if he never shut up and had no filter on what he said, he was a beautiful person.

“Good,” he answered. But Grey turned away when he tried to kiss him. “What’s wrong?”

The warm look had faded into a deep frown. “You’re leaving tomorrow. That’s what’s wrong. You were working all of the time. We hardly got to spend any real time together.”

The hardest part about getting close to Grey was knowing how alone he felt all of the time. He’d never admit it but Kylo recognized it in every embrace.

Because he had the same emotions coursing in his veins.

“We’re spending time together now,” he answered, cupping Grey’s face. He was so soft when he was sad, but still perfect. “We always talk before and after. I like spending time with you even if we’re not having sex.”

Grey sighed, pulling away to glare at him. “I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again and that fucking sucks.”

“You can come visit during spring break. And the summer. We’ll see each other soon.” He gently brushed Grey’s cheekbone with his thumb, dipping down to trace his mouth. “And when we’re at college…”

“Ky, I’m sixteen. I have two years of stupid high school left, probably more because I don’t show up when I don’t feel like it. I’m going to have to go back to Seattle too. And that’s really fucking far away. Dad won’t pay for my college if I fucking run away again. And I'm going to do it if he keeps being such a fucking asshole.” Grey stopped to snort. “I bet he won’t pay for it anyway because I need to ‘work’ for something in my life.”

“I’ll pay for it.” The words spilled out instantly, promising a future that they could share making him warm. “I’m going to pay for Poe’s and I can do that for you too.”

“Ky. You asshole.” Grey’s voice was firm. “I won’t be able to be around him because I’ll fucking say something and he’ll hate you. He loves you so much and this will just…fuck up all of your plans. You’re going to be with him and forget me.”

“Hey, no.” He gripped Grey’s face, trying to memorize every angle in the low light from the moon. “No, I won’t. And like I said, I’ll find some way to figure this out. I want…I want you both.”

Grey rolled his eyes. “Shit doesn’t work that way, Ky. I mean, I’m me. I don’t mind sharing. But he…he probably won’t. Not that many people can deal with that.”

“Maybe he can?” Kylo knew he was clinging to a desperate fantasy but wanted to try anyway. “Just let me…I’ll try to figure it out. I’ll talk to him and then when he meets you, he’ll understand it.”

“Fine, sure.” Grey glared at him for a moment. His eyes hardened and Kylo shuddered when Grey inhaled. “I want to fuck you tonight. It’s our last night. If this is our last time together before your stupid idea blows up in your face, I want to fuck you.”

His throat went dry. “We’ve…we’ve talked about that. I don’t know if I can.”

“Don’t you want to know how it feels? What it’s like for us when you fuck us?” Grey tilted his head, narrowing his perfect eyes. “Ky, you can trust me. I’ve done it before. I love it when you fuck me but I need…I need to feel you and your body before you leave my life.”

He was trapped. He knew he would panic the second they started taking their clothes off. Grey had dried his tears just like Poe but the anxiety hadn’t been as bad as he knew it could be. A flashback would tear him apart and he didn’t want Grey to see that side of him.

But if he was going to keep him, he’d see it eventually.

And Kylo desperately wanted to have the other teenager with him until the end. That end also involved Poe, but that could wait until later.

“Okay,” he whispered before lightly kissing him, drinking in the softness of Grey’s lower lip before the other boy masquerading in a man’s body pulled away. “Just be…patient with me. I want…I want to know how it feels too.”

That was a partial lie but it still got him a bright grin followed by a firm kiss. Grey’s arms tightened around him as the kiss quickly deepened. A demanding tongue drew him into the sensation of being wanted and needed. Grey shifted on top of him, grinding against him with pure lust, a freedom that he could rarely find himself. Kylo could feel blood rushing to his erection at the sensual motions of the body above him. Grey’s hands and mouth brought him to excitement so quickly that he thought he was going to faint.

The bed creaked lightly and they both froze.

“Okay, floor. Floor time.” Grey rolled off of him and took off his boxers with shaking hands. “I’m going to make love to you, Ky, and you’ll see there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Swallowing, Kylo slipped off the bed and undressed. He shivered as Grey’s eyes swept his body. He was painfully hard and eyeing Grey’s erection made him lick his lips.

Grey snatched two pillows off the bed and tossed them down. Motioning with his eyes, Grey nodded when Kylo got on the floor. Grey quickly adjusted the pillows, grinning at him as he caressed his chest before leaning down to plant kisses across his pecs. He settled on top of him, continuing to trail kisses up his neck. When he nipped his ear and Kylo hissed, Grey reached down to start stroking him. “You want me to blow you first?”

“No,” Kylo exhaled into his ear. “No, I want you now. Fuck me please.”

His heart was pounding in his chest and he could already feel his hands starting to shake. He couldn't have just said those words. Those words weren't him. He couldn't do this with Poe but was ready to give in to Grey because of what? Because he was there? He wanted to break down and cry. But Grey just took his hands to his mouth, kissing his knuckles.

“Then lie down.” Grey’s eyes darkened. He kissed the tip of his nose as he shifted away from him. He grabbed the lube from the side table and smirked. “Dad will find this and freak out at me. But I can take it.”

Kylo felt like he was leaving his body when Grey returned to kneel between his legs. Their lips met and he struggled to stay silent when he heard the cap on the bottle pop open as he laid back. He couldn’t panic. He couldn’t be afraid. If Grey wanted it this way, and this was how to stay together despite the miles between him, he had to do this. And maybe if it didn’t hurt, if he kept his promise, then this would open up another part of his relationship with Poe. They’d be more equal.

Grey whispered for him to breathe and he slowly tried to relax. It was just like they’d read about before having real sex that first time. Relax. Breathe. Go slowly.

Grey kissed him gently, telling him how beautiful he was. His hands were still bringing fire to his skin as he fought for calm in a sea of want.

When Grey gripped one of his legs, bringing it to his shoulder, they locked eyes.

“I want this,” Kylo said. He was on the floor, a pillow under his lower back. He was beside the bed, the tile cool under his hands. Everything about this moment was going to be burnt in his mind. He needed to pretend this was what he wanted until he actually felt that way.

Grey nodded and licked his lips. “I love you.”

The words shook him but he still nodded as Grey gently positioned himself at his entrance. Kylo shuddered when he felt the head of his cock nudge into him. Grey’s grip on his calf tightened for a moment as he shakily exhaled.

“Okay,” Grey said as he slowly began breaching him.

The initial sting made him wince and Grey’s eyes snapped to his as he gently pulled out. He slowly repeated the motions, stretching him until the pain was gone. Taking a deep breath, Kylo nodded again. He could take him in now. It was going to happen.

And then Grey slowly started fucking him, holding his leg over his shoulder.

Kylo had to keep breathing, but it felt impossible as the motions of Grey’s thrusts started rocking him. The discomfort that had followed on the tail end of the pain vanished when Grey’s pace became decided and fast. With one thrust, he felt Grey fill him entirely and his body jolted. He slammed his hand over his mouth as he saw a world of stars flash in his head. _Fuck. Oh fuck._

And Grey’s hips rolled identically, hitting the same spot with two firm motions.

Kylo came without warning, his orgasm rocking him. He had to fight to keep from screaming. Grey slammed into his boneless body three more times before he grunted and came too. It was a strange warmness to be filled by someone but he was too dazed with desire to really think about it. Every inch of his body was humming as he rested his head back on the floor. Even his hair felt like it was tingling with delight.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Holy shit.”

Grey kissed his leg. “Yeah. Fuck you’re hot.”

Coming back to himself, he wasn’t sure why a wave of tears washed over him. He’d been with Poe for almost three years and they could never get to this point. He’d known Grey for almost three weeks. Poe loved him. _Grey_ loved him. Everything he’d done was going to hurt everyone. He’d promised himself no one would ever fuck him and now he didn’t want to think about doing anything else. He had given himself to another person to be loved and not tormented. But being in that love was torture because he was going to break everyone’s hearts. The nasty scar that Snoke had left dead in his chest was pure poison.

“Grey,” he whimpered.

“Oh shit.” Grey quickly withdrew, leaving his body empty instantly. He glanced around and grabbed the towel Kylo had set out on the chair for the morning. Wiping them both off, Grey kept whispering that everything was okay. Everything was fine. It was all right. Grey cleaned him up and helped him back into his pyjamas. Grey pulled on his boxers and held him on the bed, kissing his forehead.

“Shh, Ky. It’s okay. I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Grey’s voice was steady as he buried his head into his chest. He smelt like him. They wore each other’s scents. This was too much. Everything was too much. “Go to sleep, Ky. I’ll watch over you.”

Somehow, he managed to shut his eyes and stop shaking. He was safe in strong arms. “Love you,” Kylo whispered as he felt sleep pull him down. “Love you so much.”

And the next morning, he woke up alone.

-=-

That night, after he got home, when Poe was asleep in his arms and safe in his bed, he poured his guilt into holding him tighter. Poe’s mouth was sweet and beautiful, gentle and kind. When they’d made love, Kylo almost asked him to fuck him but decided it was still too soon. He had to wait. It would be too much of a change.

Kissing his forehead, he slipped out of the bed and went upstairs. He stopped in Rey’s doorway to watch her sleep. Tomorrow, they’d all be together in his bed and everything would be back to normal.

Sighing, he went back to the kitchen for a glass of water.

He stared at the snow out the window and felt his throat get tight as he tried not to cry.


End file.
